Curse of the Zekenator
Curse of the Zekenator is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It can be found south of Three-Vein Crossroads in the Kingdom of Tantal. Viewing this Heart-to-Heart will reset the weather to fair. Introduction Brighid :"Hey, Pandoria. Zeke's a rather unlucky guy, is he not? Isn't it difficult, being his partner?" Pandoria :"Oh, yes. That Prince of mine, he's unlucky like you wouldn't believe. If there was an All-Alrest Unluckiness Championship, he'd win every time." Dromarch :"From the incidents I've witnessed alone, he's already been chased by rolling rocks, fallen off cliffs... He even fell into the Cloud Sea once, as I recall." Pandoria :"Haha, you ain't seen the half of it. When he's walking in the harbor, he's always getting bitten or smacked round the face by the Titan ships. Oh, this one time, he got caught in a blizzard, took shelter in a cave, and wound up surrounded by 100 Ignas! Ahaha! I could keep going for hours." Dromarch :"Well, I don't quite know how to react. Frankly, I'm impressed you're both still alive." Brighid :"Yes, congratulations on surviving. Or should I say, my condolences?" Pandoria :"Too far, Brighid. Too far. Still, I gotta admit keeping an eye on my Prince is a full-time job. You should try it yourself some time. He drives me crazy." Option 1 (Brighid Trust +200, Pandoria Trust +200) Brighid :"But you love him all the same, yes?" Pandoria :"Love?! Where the hell'd you pull THAT one out of? Eheheh..." Dromarch :"Ah yes, I see. You pretend to dislike him while secretly harboring feelings." Brighid :"Maybe it's time you should be more honest with yourself?" Pandoria :"Oh, for the...you've got to be kidding me! You couldn't be more wrong!" Brighid :"There's no need to be shy, my dear. As a fellow Blade, I'll be happy to keep this just between us." Dromarch :"Quite so. We will keep your little secret from your beloved Prince until such time as you see fit." Pandoria :"I'm trying to tell you, it's not like that!" Brighid :"Oh, you're so cute when you get embarrassed." Dromarch :"Hmhm! I quite agree..." Pandoria :"Hey! Stop that! Don't you give me that knowing smile! Ughhh, curse you, my Prince, and your unlucky nature!" Option 2 (Dromarch Trust +200, Brighid Trust +100, Pandoria Trust +100) Brighid :"You sound almost like his mother." Pandoria :"Oh yes, he's such a frightful little sonny Jim... ...Wait, who're you calling his mom?! At least go for big sister or something!" Dromarch :"Ah, what a comeback! What impeccable comedic delivery!" Pandoria :"Haha, you like it? You've gotta have a sharp wit when you're dealing with that guy. But comedy aside... It all comes back to his blasted bad luck. If you had to deal with some of the stuff I've been through, you'd be worrying like an old maid, too. When it really counts, he can be a proper hero, but the rest of the time... I just don't know what to do with him." Brighid :"It wouldn't be Zeke without a little bad luck, though, would it?" Dromarch :"I quite agree. It's an integral part of his identity!" Pandoria :"Yep...and ain't that just the worst thing?" *sigh* "The things I put up with for my Prince..." Category:Kingdom of Tantal Heart-to-Hearts Category:Brighid Heart-to-Hearts Category:Pandoria Heart-to-Hearts Category:Dromarch Heart-to-Hearts